Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes
Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes is a mash-up of Domino by Jessie J and Girls Fall Like Dominoes by Nicki Minaj. The song was mashed-up by Kurt's Boy 86 in his episode "Invitationals". It is the first of three mash-ups featured in his fan fiction. From a story aspect, the song was mashed-up by Bella and Miles as a song to help them prepare for Invitationals, a result of Bella wanting to do Domino and Miles wanting to do Nicki Minaj. Lyrics: Miles: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes dominoes, d-d-dominoes Bella: I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me You like a shot of pure gold I think I'm 'bout to explode I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control Miles: Ooh ooh ooh Both: We can do this all night Turn this club, skin tight Baby come on Pull me like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Miles Ooh ooh ooh ooh Bella Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Miles These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes dominoes, d-d-dominoes Miles Yo, yo, yo, yo, okay So when I'm in the hills I hang with Kristin Cavallari And when I'm in Miami, I'm with Kourtney, Kim and Khloe And when I'm in the A I'm with Ciara or it's Keri I'm feeling like a Diva then I hit Marah Carey I'm in the UK, I'ma see MIA Super hero by night, ra-ra-rapper by day And if I just wanna talk I'ma hit up Monique If i need a bad girl Angelina Jolie Material Girls like Madonna Model for Donatella Aint nothing you can tell her Cause she get the mozarella She look just like Rihanna She work with Wihelmina Only rocking Galliano She might be Filipino Be sippin Pellegrino Be watching Al Pacino She could probably sniff a kilo anyway yo, hit up Grace Jones And tell her I said Strange I'm out in Paris chillin' with Beyonce Both: Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Bella: Where my westside girls at And where my eastside girls at Yo, where my North side girls at And where my down south girls at Yo, where my westside girls at Yo, where my eastside girls at Yo, where my up North side girls at Now where my down south girls at Both: Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Miles: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes Dominoes, d-d-dominoes Videos Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Duets Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung in the Choir Room Category:Songs